13 - English
DSP3.0 - Help Documents >> 13 - English OR DSP3.0 Help Docs - J&E - Contents __TOC__ =Terrain editor= =Overview of the terrain editor= 　Terrain in the editor that appeared from this work, you can change the characteristics of the terrain is possible. Because you can change the settings of your choice of terrain data can be called the foundation of the game, you can create a map that will more than ever imagined possible. In addition, the use of terrain to suit comes with a selection tool graphic, but you can also create a map of the atmosphere and different from the conventional. 　Other terrain data standard terrain data that are used in this product are available to suit the theme of the graphic data terrain terrain, you can save a further 20 of the original terrain data. ■ how to start the editor terrain 　terrain editor, and this title game is turned into another program. 　When you start the terrain editor, point to Program Click the Windows Start button, that is displayed from the Start menu. Please click in the program group "SystemSoft Game" in the menu "terrain editor" in the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." =Basic operations and terrain editor screen= Perspective of the editor screen 　The terrain editor, you have two types of editing, "edit another item" and "different terrain editing". Screen of the "different terrain editing" at boot time is displayed. How to edit each switching is done in the Edit menu. ■ List of terrain 　on the left side of the screen editor, the terrain has been listed. When you click on the name of the terrain, you can edit the part in the editing screen on the right side of the screen, detailed information of the terrain will be displayed and surrounded by a yellow frame. ■ Editing a different terrain 　in different terrain editing, you can select the terrain of one target, you want to edit all the items that can be edited in its terrain. Item can be edited are as follows. ※ In addition, the item that you can edit depend on the basic classification of terrain, buildings and terrain. You can change the name of a maximum of six characters em · terrain terrain name. Is the strength that can withstand the action "destruction" such as engineering battalion · Durability destruction. You can change between 1 and 255. However, the number exceeds the maximum degree of durability destruction can not be entered. You can change between 1 to 255 the maximum value of the degree of durability that can raise the final destruction by the degree of durability and reinforcement · maximum destruction. Is the strength that can withstand the action "occupation", such as infantry durability · occupation. You can change between 1 and 255. Search operation is in the range of the building with visibility · · ·. You can change from 1 to 9 in each hierarchy. You can change between 1 to 9999 the amount of campaign funds obtained from the building · income every turn. You can change between 1 and 6 the number of storage units · capacity building. You can change between 1 and 999 in the generation amount of goods occurs when the amount of goods · strategy mode. You can change between 1 and 999 stockpiles of goods in strategy mode · stockpiling of goods. Can be changed on each aircraft, helicopters, ground, whether the ship can be produced in the building and replenishment · production and replenishment. Can be changed on each aircraft, VTOL, helicopters, ground, naval, and whether you can hover in the building to be repaired · repair. Can be changed in the same way whether you can repair a building that supply ammunition · ammunition supply. Can be changed in the same way whether they can repair the fuel supply in the building · refueling. Can be changed on each aircraft, VTOL, helicopters can land whether · landing. You can change between 1 to 9 for each type of power consumption to move move move cost · · ·. You can change between -50 to 50 for each type of terrain avoidance factor correction move that · · · terrain avoidance. You can change whether you can demonstrate the effect of "hiding" in the terrain that forces have the ability to "hide" ... hiding. You can change whether you can "airborne" in the terrain that forces have the ability to "Airborne" ... Airborne. You can change whether you can "bridge" to the terrain that forces have the ability to "bridge" · crosslinking. You can change whether you can "pillbox construction" and "temporary base construction" in the terrain that forces have the ability to "construction" ... construction. You can change whether you can "road facilities" in the terrain that forces have the ability to "road" · road facilities. You can change whether the mines can be placed in the Layout Editor · mine map. You can change whether you can have mine placed in the Layout Editor · mine map. ● Notes on setting up the topographic characteristics of 　durability destruction decreases by 10 at one time action "destroyed" by the engineering battalion. 　Durability-occupation is reduced by 10 at one time action "occupation" by the infantry. 　Aircraft is landing, even if it was possible, it will consume fuel. 　• For the landing, it may be possible in conjunction with the supply and repair, fuel and ammunition supply, production and replenishment. 　Buildings and is able to stockpile supplies, etc. You can edit more than one production by setting the number of housing units. 　 • If you set the number of units to accommodate more than a research facility, nuclear, oil wells, dams, shelter trenches, military bridges, except the hover only ground forces can be accommodated. In addition, aircraft landing at this time, landing VTOL, helicopters landing will be automatically disabled. ■ Editing by item 　by item in the editing, the right-hand side can be the terrain and the value of each item to be displayed in tabular form, go to edit the terrain all editable for each item. 　In another item editing and editing different terrain there is no difference editable item, another item in the edit item has been divided into several tabs. The tabs of each item editing 　housing / production, 　stockpiling / income, 　degree of durability 　sight- 　moving consumer- 　terrain avoidance, 　and special ※ For the landing to work with production and supply replenishment, and it can be edited in two tabs and special housing / production. New terrain data 　If you want to create a new terrain data, select the File> terrain data. Then, the data is loaded as a standard terrain data on which they are based. 　Please note that at this time, the data in the edit will be lost. Terrain data is read 　If you want to create a terrain data base the new terrain data other than the terrain and standard if you want to make further changes to the terrain data was edited and saved previously reads the terrain data in the [File> terrain data; . 　Terrain data in addition to the terrain data and the three standard terrain data, read-only graphics tailored to each map, you can also read the original terrain data have already made. Terrain data is stored ■ Saving of terrain data 　when you want to store the terrain data, save in the menu [File> terrain data. User-defined terrain data saved, you can create a map with terrain data by storing the map from (see page 112) reads in the map editor. Terrain data to confirm the edited 　If you want to see the edited terrain data, terrain information to select [ [] the table move terrain terrain avoidance [information from the menu. 　Then, the information is displayed is reflected in the contents of the terrain data that is currently being edited. ※ For not-allowed-launch of the table with the contents of the data can be transported terrain standard terrain is always displayed. =Graphic selection of terrain= ■ How to change the terrain graphics 　when you change the terrain graphics, move the cursor to the Program Click the Windows Start button, Start menu to be displayed from within the program group "SystemSoft Game" in the menu Please click on the in the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy" of the "Perfect 3.0 grand strategy." 　Then, the screen "Perfect 3.0 launcher grand strategy" will be displayed. Click the button terrain selection of graphics from within Select terrain of the start of the game Finished. ■ Selecting the graphic terrain 　click the item name of the graphic terrain selection tool graphic terrain starts, you want to use from the item of "Sengoku" "03_ Fantasy" "04_" Space 02_ standard "01_" that is displayed in the left side of the window Please then. When you click on that will display a preview of the graphic to the right terrain, please click the button permitting decision. 　Since then the graphics will change automatically, please click the Exit button When you have completed the change of the graphic. ■ Checking terrain graphics are changed 　for the change of the graphic terrain is complete, re-screen "boot launcher 3.0 Perfect grand strategy" will be displayed. At this time, please perform the "Start Game" to ensure that things have changed, "Map of the currently selected graphics" is chosen. ※ If you want to use the map or the like in a state to change the graphics editor, please start the map editor, etc. Click on the "Exit" to close after the change from the "boot launcher 3.0 Perfect grand strategy."